The Untold Story
by ArbDreamer
Summary: What is the story behind Voldemort? Here it is. My first Fanfic so it probably sucks worse than any of my other stuffwhich also sucks, even tho everyone tries to convince me they don'tMWPP&OC 15...RATING JUST IN CASE!mostly LANGUAGE.UPDATED!
1. Early Beginnings and Later Occurrences

_**Early Beginnings and Later Occurrences  
**_  
"Sirius, Sirius." She cried. "Sirius." He was not there, he never would be again. "What do want from me?" She screamed at thin air. She remembered all, she remembered too well.

It had begun so long ago. The story started with a boy who hated his father, not for being a muggle, but for what he had done to the child. The boy, a child, had not been well treated, his childhood littered with abuse: verbal, physical, and emotional. The child came to hate his father, to hate all like his father. The boy had been named for his father. He hated the name, just as he hated the man. His mother sent him away, to a wizarding school, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy grew into a damaged teenager, seeking revenge. He discovered a sect of puritans, and these became his friends. He was a quiet boy, and did not cause any trouble. Soon after his education had begun, however, his mother died, tragically. He vowed to repay all muggles for their 'kindness' to him. This tragic boy grew into an entity so feared that his name was not spoken. He became Lord Voldemort.  
  
But I do not know that story well, it was before my time, and he was loath to tell me. Rather I know another story, quite close to this one, but one many have not yet heard... I was born, well, to a very normal happy couple. Well, except that in the beginnings of a war, my father was a dark wizard and my mother had abandoned her family, a well-known and highly respected clan of 'good' wizards, she gave it all up for love, my father; he was a good man, stuck on the wrong side of the line. He had fallen in with the wrong crowd at school, and had been paying for it ever since. My mother knew what she was risking to marry my dad, but she loved him. We had a small family, just my parents, me and my younger twin brother. With both parents wizards, we grew up with magic; however, our parents (mainly my mother) decided that we should attend a muggle elementary school. The reason behind this was the struggle, a struggle that would, in the end, cause full blown war in the wizarding world. We were less likely to be found in a muggle school, where we were not expected to be. During school hours, we learnt art and science, but at home, we learnt wand technique, potion basics, eradication of household pests and such 'magical' basics. We grew up happily in both worlds. Eventually we had to attend high school. My brother and I had lived together our entire lives. Now we would be separated, and placed in different magic schools. 

I remember the last day before we left...

* * *

"Nikki?" "Yes, Anna."

"You'll write, right?"

"Of course I will. I'll tell you all about it."

"Ok. Even all the bad stuff?"

"Sure, I won't leave anything out."

"If anything happens you'll tell me?"

"Yes."

"If anyone hurts you I'll break their neck."

Nikki, bleach blond and blue eyed, smiled gently.

"You don't have to Anna."

"What if I want to?"

Nikki smiled again.

"Promise me, if anything happens I'll be the first to know."

"I promise Anna."

"You won't forget me?"

"Anna, no-one can forget you, your just to strong and painful a memory."

Nikki grinned teasingly.

"Nikki!"

He ducked as I pretended to lunge for him.

"Annastasia! Nikki! It's time for you two to come down."

* * *

"You swear to always remember, no matter what?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear that we'll always stick together, until the bitter end?"

"Yes"

"Grip my arm."

Nikki winced as I made the cut, his eyes watered.

"Wait till it's your turn." I chided.

"I can't help it."

The cuts we made were shallow, but deep enough to draw blood. We pressed our arms together, and the blood mingled.

"You can't break your promise now."

"What about you?"

"I can't either, have you ever known me to break a promise anyway?"

"Well..." He grinned.

* * *

"Anna, you'll have to run or you'll miss your carriage!"

"Goodbye mum, I love you. Bye Nikki, you'll write."

"Bye Anna."

"Goodbye and good luck, Stasia."

"Bye dad, love you."

I took one last look at my family, the last time we'd be together, the last happy moment.

* * *

_Written by ArbDreamer_

_ Most of these characters and stuff belong to JK rowling, though I'm sure I would have been nicer to them if they were mine._

_Well, maybe..._


	2. Dangerous Dealings

Hi!

OK, here's the fixed version.

Hope it helps!

Please note the reference is in the bit about the letter...

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**Dangerous Dealings**_

* * *

My education at Beaxbatons was very good. I was the top student in my year and apparently as good looking as the best veela girls.

My Professors all favoured me as a student and my class members and dorm mates could not find fault with me, I was never there longer than need be.

My absence although regarded as strange at first, was gradually excepted until it was beyond any notice.

I was only known to be found during lessons, practices, mealtimes and the like. The rest of the time, one could even dispute my existence.

My brother wrote to me every day at first, my mother every week. Gradually, my letters from Durmstang, my brother's school, became fewer. My mother's letters too, became scarcer.

Eventually, the owls appeared more tattered on arrival, when they arrived.

The War had begun. All slowly became unfamiliar and increasingly hostile.  
  
I remember the day.

* * *

_(Please note dialogue has been translated from French to English)_  
  
"Shadow!"

"Yes?" I replied to a half veela called Fiona, my closest resemblance to a friend.

"That looks like one of your owls." She said pointing to a very torn and beaten flying rag.

The owl collapsed in front of me and crooned faintly. The owl didn't really belong to me, but rather was one of my regular messengers. I carefully scooped the owl up and carried it off to the animal keeper. Fiona had elected to accompany me. She gently removed the parcel attached to the owl's leg.

"Why are all your letters addressed 'Anna'?" Fiona queried.

"It's my second first name, or my first second name, depending how you look at it, actually, it's short for Annastasia."

She mouthed the word 'O'

We delivered the owl to the creature keeper and headed back to breakfast. Fiona handed me the letter. I stopped in my tracks.

"Shad?" Fiona asked.

"You go on I'll join you later."

She frowned but went on her way. I stared at the letter. My eyes unable to drag themselves away from the second sentence,

_Anna, I can no longer keep this from you, it is now imperative that you know. We are in grave danger. Your whereabouts are most likely unsafe. I have arranged that you will be transferred at the end of the school year to another and hopefully securer academy. I cannot yet tell you where, but I can say that you will not be alone, you will have family and friends close to you. I hope I may write to you soon, and look upon my daughters face once more. Love Your Mother ArureaR.  
_  
Nikki. My heart stopped, if 'we' were in danger that meant that Nikki could be in trouble. Thoughts ran through my head. - Was Nikki safe? Did he even know that there was a threat? What if he's in danger? My head spun. I ran back to the owlery.  
  
I found my bird, a beautiful red hawk, and wrote a brief message on some spare parchment.  
  
_Nikki, are you all right? When did mum last write? Anything unusual been going on? Promise Your Sister AnnaR_.  
  
I tied the note to my hawk and let her free.

* * *

_Dear Anna, Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Is something going on? Everything is normal. Mum last wrote ages ago. What is happening?  
  
Promise Your Brother NickkiR_.

* * *

I knew that my mother's choice of date would not be the time for me to leave. It was a hoax. Instead of waiting till the end of the year I packed my things, ever ready to leave.

* * *

In the fourth term I was surprised one day with the arrival of an unmarked carriage. 

I was the only one to bear witness to its appearance, the rest of the school did not venture to the edge of the secluded forest. It was not dangerous but it did have a certain air of mystic, terror and loneliness. It also happened to occasionally be the host to certain, thestrals. Thestrals were often an issue to those who could not detect their presence, or who couldn't see them. I had no such problem.

It was in this carriage that I secretly departed from my previous place of magical education.

* * *

"Mother, what is happening?" 

"Nothing really dear, we're just concerned that something might happen."

"I'm not a child anymore, mum, I'm fourteen, and I think you can at least tell me the truth." I scowled slightly.

"Your father-" She began, but then checked herself.

"I can't tell you all of it."

"Then tell me enough so that I understand."

"The war is getting worse. Your father and I have had some problems. We've decided that you and your brother are not in safe situations, you are to be moved to somewhere more secure. Big things are happening out there, and I don't want you to get hurt, especially on account of me."

'On account of me'... As I read between the lines, a skill I had started early and come to perfect, I realised. My father was on the dark side, I knew that, but now, my mother had returned to her family loyalties. She was taking us away, to protect us from the backlash of her treachery.

"What about Nikki?"

"I can't tell either of you about the other."

"So he's all right?"

She sat in silence for a while, I felt my stomach churn.

"In a sense"

She finally replied. We sat in silence most of the way.

* * *

_Written by ArbDreamer Most of these characters and places belong to JK rowling, though I'm sure I would have been nicer to them if they were mine. Well, maybe... _


	3. Desperately In Need Of Sorting

_**Desperately In Need Of Sorting**_

* * *

__

Well, now it's all sorted out, no pun intended!

* * *

Hi! If you're reading this PLEASE R&R

Esspesially those little rats(you know who you are)who I told to come and give me good reviews...(I couldn't find my book to check. Man, I REALLY need to tidy my room. And yes I'm a girl! DUH!)

And please read my humourfic on fictionpress, it's called 'Diaries of a Crazy Faery'(If you think you're up to it, note: Im thinking of pushing it up to an 'R' and recatagorising it to 'horror'...)

Enjoy!

* * *

Oh right.(hits self) Such a scatterbrain.

Not too sure about the discription of Alice in this chapter, I thoughtshe was blond, but not sure...So artistic licence there.

* * *

My first day at Hogwarts. The sorting, I was too old for it, and yet, I could not be randomly thrown into a house. The solution? A private Sorting, a few days prior the real Sorting.

* * *

I entered the room; Dumbledore was seated at his desk. Four walls of moving paintings watched me as I took a seat. The previous headmasters all gazed on me in, approval? Pity? Understanding?

"Dumbledore?"

"Shadow, you needn't use formalities with family."

"No, I prefer this."

"Fine, but if you change your mind." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Are you nervous?"

"No. Why? Should I be?"

His eyes twinkled in that familiar amused way.

I looked at the hat. The hat virtually looked back at me. I grinned. "Shall we?"

Dumbledore placed the hat on my head, even at fourteen and a half the hat slipped over my eyes.

"Oh, a challenge I see!" Exclaimed the hat privately.

"Something I pride myself on." I replied.

"A back chatter, and a smart one too! Hmm Ravenclaw? You're highly intelligent."

"Is that flattery or honesty?"

"Wit indeed, but not too trusting. At least that rules out Hufflepuff." "No sorrow there."

"Ravenclaw could be for you, you wouldn't have to choose between familial loyalties."

"I'm game for a challenge."

"Slytherin? Uphold family tradition? Not to mention your, shall we call it, inheritance."

"No."

"You really certain?"

"Yes. Put me in; put me in my mother's house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Put me in-"

"Gryffindor!" Announced the hat.

* * *

Finally, the first day of the ninth month. The start of the Hogwarts year. I was eager to be headed back to school.  
  
The feast begun and I slipped into the Great Hall along with the crowd, making sure to go unnoticed. There were many calls between friends, everyone glad to be back after the holidays. The chatter eventually died down as the gathering settled into their seats before the real Sorting.

The new first years filed in, all of them with looks of apprehension on their faces. I studied the children quickly, as was my way. Then I turned my eyes onto those already seated at the tables. I memorised faces to houses swiftly and easily, noting names, as simply as the faces, when I heard them enter into conversation.

I studied the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and finally turned to my own house, the Gryffindors. I soon picked out those who were in my year.

* * *

A red haired girl of my age with green eyes rose from her place and came to sit by me.

"Hello, I'm Lily, Evans, I haven't seen you here before, are you new?"

"Shadow, Shadow- Rialto. Yes, you're a fifth year?" I quickly ammended.

"Yes, come, I'll introduce you to my friends, you'll probably be sleeping in our dorm since-" Lily stopped herself.

"Oh, I understand." I said when I caught sight of the pained look on her face. She smiled gently

"Come on." "Alice? Molly?"

"Yes" Another red head and a russet-blond responded

"I'd like you to meet Shadow. Shadow this is Molly" she said indicating the motherly red head "-and this, is Alice" she introduced the fairer of the two.

"Hi"

* * *

_Written by ArbDreamer Most of these characters and places belong to JK rowling, though I'm sure I would have been nicer to them if they were mine. Well, maybe... _


	4. Marauders, Mayhem and Me

Hi!

Sorry I've taken so long, but my connection was down and I was going damn near sane!(I'm already insane!)

Any way to make up for it I'm putting up two at once.

ThanX 4 all ur reviews, U guys made me SO happy, I was jumping up and down, and screaming...

Um, in a side note as requested:

I was woried that that might confuse some, but Shadow and Anna are the same person, her friends call her Shadow and her family call her Anna, as is explained in chapter five. At the moment I'm using word, simply cause it uploads onto here,(I prefer lotus) but I tend to do most of my editing on here seeing as it gets lost on the way. I'm also new with this thing so it could be that. Um, but I'm not quite sure what you mean by seperati- oh, now I see, will fix ASAP! Please tell me if I understood corectly.

Daft, it is not the best story eva, I might be absolutely adamant that it sux, but grudgingly I will agree that it's decent, but the best story eva is still LotR!(HP comes very close second... but I'm obsessed.Literally)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Marauders, Mayhem and Me**_  
  
Then the time came that I would finally meet the infamous Marauders. The gang were in the library, studying, supposedly. I was simply researching with the necessary books close at hand. It was the evening of the first day and news of a foreign student had spread like, well, wildfire.

* * *

Four fifteen-year old boys sat in the library. One wore glasses, and had scruffy black hair and another, also black haired, was very thin and sat there laughing. These were the handsomer of the four, the other two were, a studious and quiet looking brown haired teenager and a smaller, mousy boy. They were bored, but telling jokes, and stories about their holidays.  
  
"Hey, James, look it's that new girl." Said the thin black haired boy. 

"What that one everyone likes?" The other darkish haired boy said.

"Yeah, that one."

"Where?" "Over there by the transfiguration section."

They all looked to where the black haired boy had referred.

"Wow." The quiet boy exclaimed.

"She sure could give a veela a run for her money." James, the one with glasses said.

"They did say she was from France." The mousy one put in.

"Really?" brown haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they did." James said distractedly.

"What do think, should I go and speak to her?" The black haired boy asked.

"Yeah, why not?" James exclaimed.

"Your funeral" The studious boy muttered.

"Well, if it is, it's worth it." Said the black haired boy.

"He's not." The mousy one said disbelievingly.

"Yes, I think he is." Replied the quiet one.

"My word, he is." Said the scruffy one.

The other Marauders watched in disbelief as the black haired boy approached the new Gryffindor.

* * *

"Hi, my name's Sirius, Sirius-"

"Black. I know. You're one of the 'Marauders'"

"Well, glad to know I've gained at least some fame. I don't recall what you said your name was." Sirius raised one eyebrow.

"I didn't." I replied simply.

"Will you not then inform me of it?"

"Perhaps."

Sirius waited for a few minutes.

"Any time soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe. It all depends on your perception after all."

"If you would be so kind as to explain?"

"If you perceive it as being soon, then it will be."

"Ah, interesting, so if I were to tell you that I perceive it as being soon, what then?"

"You would still have to wait for me to tell you."

"What if I'm not patient?"

"Bad-luck."

"Are you any nearer to telling me?"

"Not if you keep asking."

"If I were to ask you something else?"

"No, but perhaps if you were to shut up and assist me with my work."

"I will kindly oblige."

"Did I say you would have to shut up?"

"I believe you did."

"Soon would be a good time."

"So how can I help you?"

* * *

"Did he just sit down next to her?" James asked, shocked. 

"Yes, I think he did." Remus grinned.

"Whoa." Said Peter.

* * *

"What exactly are you doing?" 

"I'm researching, what does it look like?"

"That's a rather personal question isn't it?" Sirius replied with a grin.

I glared at him quietly.

"I can't help it."

"I'm sure you can't. What are your friends doing?"

"Probably gaping that you're actually speaking to me." He said frankly.

Tell them to stop gaping and do something useful. Like helping me." Sirius grinned.

Then he got up and fetched the rest of the Marauders over.

"James, Remus, Peter this is- sorry, you still haven't told me." He turned and threw a questioning glance at me.

"And I am likely not to. Take a seat, gents. You are all fifth years, I presume."

"Yeah, and you?" James inquired.

"Same. Your desired professions?"

"Aurors." They all chorused. I grinned.

"I'll enjoy seeing you in all my classes."

"Really?" Said Sirius.

I nodded. "Enough talk, are you going to help me or not?"

* * *

The Marauders and I soon became friends over the course of our studies. I became almost an 'honorary Marauder member' as Sirius once said; if it weren't for my late arrival I would have been a Marauder. My brother too, had made it safely to Hogwarts. During the first term there was not much to note. Except that the war outside our school ground's 'walls' had intensified. The power of Voldemort had reached a peak, and he was killing people, wizard and muggle, left right and centre. 

One day.

* * *

"Why can't he just die?" Sirius said one morning at breakfast. 

"Who?" Said James looking up from his porridge.

"You-know..." He said.

The Marauders didn't mind referring to Voldemort by name, but not in public.I was sitting with the marauders that morning. I had made a compromise between two groups, I would sit with the Marauders at Breakfast and Dinner, and with my dorm mates at Lunch. During the conversation Sirius and James got into an argument about what should be done about Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Remus! What do you think?" Sirius asked, trying to win the debate.

"Leave me out of this." Remus replied and turned back to his book.

"Peter? You have to agree." Sirius turned to him.

Peter's eyes looked from one to the other. "I - I don't know." He stammered.

"Shad?"

I had been trying to keep my nose down and ignore their argument, but finally could not. "I think you should stop arguing about what to do with other people's lives."My voice was quiet, but my tone was severe. My eyes, normally a deep shade of purple flashed red. I rose from my seat and stormed out the castle.

"What the?" I heard Sirius exclaim just before I left.

* * *

"Shad? Shad? Shadow! Hang on a second." Sirius rushed after me panting. 

"Don't follow me, Sirius!"

"Can I just speak to you? Can't I even apologise?"He looked pitifully. "Even though I don't know what for but anyway."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Can you at least tell me why you were offended?"

I stopped and sat down on a small tuft of grass. Sirius stopped and sat beside me.

"My dad's on the other side. I don't even know if I'll ever see him again." I said softly.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sirius looked at me gently.

"Were you close?" He asked.

"Yeah, we were, once."

"I've never been close to my family. Maybe that's why I sometimes say things I shouldn't."

"What's wrong with your family anyhow?"

"They're all dark wizards; my mother is a big supporter of Voldemort."

"And you're not, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_Written by ArbDreamer Most of these characters and stuff belong to JK Rowling, though I'm sure I would have been nicer to them if they were mine. Well, maybe..._


	5. Riddle of Titles

In this chapter things jump around a bit more, I'm sorry, but these are all just put down as she remembers them or assosiates them, up untill now they've all been chronological, so you're pretty lucky! I will however try to keep out of sequence to a minimum, and not do it without a reason.

Also a note that, in this chapter the whole Shadow-Anna thing is explained, I tried to get it across in chapter two, but with the formatting it seems to have been muddled.

Hope you enjoy!

Please R&R, or the little monsters won't inspire!

PS. note there is language in this chapter... Shad isn't very polite, she sorta takes after me!

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**Secret Titles**_

* * *

"You know, you never actually told me your name." Sirius said one day. 

"Really?" I questioned in a disinterested tone.

We were in the library.

"Yes."

"Are you going to do anything about that?"

"Sure I am." "Like what?"

"Ask you again."

"Go ahead."

"So, what is your name?"

"Maybe you should ask nicely, I'm temperamental."

"Well, in that case. M' lady, could you perchance reveal thy name?"

"Fuck off, Shakespeare."

"Such charming words from a young lady."

"I'm not that young."

"You're my age I consider that young."

"Well, if I have to be associated with an idiotic, infantile, immature, irresponsibl-"

"Hey, hey. Stop with the Is. Alright."

"Daft, ridiculous, juvenile, would you like me to go on? Negligent, brainless-"

"No, not actually."

"Well, young's alright then."

"At least you shut up."

"So, why don't you try again?"

"I'm not really one for self torture."

"Humour me."

"Dear Ma'am-"

"Do you really wish to be hurt?"

"Miss, could you, would you, kindly impart your na-"

"Stop _grovelling_."

"May I inquire as to your name?"

I sighed.

"You asked for it."

Sirius looked expectant off a blasting.

"Shadow Annastsia Stephanie Rhiannon Bronwyn Verity Raphaela Conrad-Rialto."

I stopped before revealing my latter two names.

"Ouch." Sirius winced. "What a mouthful."

"That's with out my full surname."

"_What?_ Why do all the teachers call you Miss Rialto then?"

"I chose to forget my mother and father's names; the last two are my parent's mothers' maiden names."

I stared into space.

"Which ones which?" "Rialto was my father's mom's."

Just then James walked in.

"What are you two talking about?"

* * *

"Doe." He murmured softly. "Doe."

* * *

It was his secret name for me.

He had said it suited me.

* * *

"You know, your eyes are like a deer's?" 

"How?"

"They're so deep, you could fall into them."

I pulled away from him slightly.

"Yet, so hard, and cold, like when it's scared, they glaze over you know, deer's eyes."

"Yeah."

I nestled closer to him.

"Hey, there's a name for you."

"What?"

"Dow, but doe like deer."

"How'd you reckon that?"

"Well, I always wondered, everyone calls you Shad, but what about the other half? Dow, except it should be D-O-E, for your eyes."

"You really are strange, you know that?"

"Yeah, just so long as you don't mind."

"What if I mind?"

* * *

_Written by ArbDreamer Most of these characters and stuff belong to JK Rowling, though I'm sure I would have been nicer to them if they were mine. Well, maybe..._


	6. Feuds and Friends

_****_

Hi people!

Sorry this took so long, my connection was down, AGAIN!

I was on the verge of killing someone(Well, more than normal, this time my fingers were around their throat...)

Anyway, at long last I can update!

AN: From now on the flashbacks(cause thats what all these are if you hadn't got that yet.)

will be more varied and less consistent, DONT BLAME ME! It's actually a rather integral part of the story!

**_

* * *

Feuds and Friends_** **_

* * *

_**

The gang and I were lounging in the evening sun, a warmth and laziness spread throughout the castle and it's grounds.  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
I stirred a little and looked up at my friends. Friends? Had I really started to call them that? I shuddered a little and shook the bad thoughts from my head. Remus noticed the movement and looked up.  
  
"Shad? Something the matter?" He questioned a slight frown gracing his gentle face.  
  
No one could ever believe that, Lupin, Remus Lupin of all people was a werewolf. I had seen him at his worst, and at his fiercest, but through it all he was still, calm, quiet, maybe even, shy, Moony. Sirius sat half-way up and looked at me in concern. James grinned quietly to himself, and Wormtail, as always, looked slightly nervous and a bit edgy.  
  
"I'm fine." I smiled. "Just thinking, that's all. But, thanks for asking, Moony."  
  
"Don't lie." Sirius gently teased. "You know I have very sharp senses..."  
  
"Now it's your turn not to lie Mr. Padfoot. I don't believe that such a dim- witted, idiot such as you, could possibly ever have sharp anything."  
  
James grinned, Sirius pulled a hurt face, and Remus chuckled. Wormtail merely watched.  
  
"Come on," Sirius said, "I'm bored."  
  
"Nah, you just can't think of a good come-back." James taunted.  
  
"Especially when your opponent is right." Remus prodded.  
  
"Whose side are you on anyway?" Sirius stared at Remus.  
  
"The winning side, of course." Remus poked.  
  
"All right Moony!" Sirius yelled and lunged at his friend, for about half an hour afterwards the four boys chased around, Sirius horribly outnumbered three to one.  
  
Eventually I snuck up on Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun round and I signalled silence. We teamed up, turned the odds around and won the game...

* * *

First feuds... 

* * *

I turned the corner and headed on my stealthy return to Gryphindor Common room.

It was fairly late and the corridors were mostly deserted.

I heard sounds of a struggle coming from up ahead. Not wanting to run into an ambush I concealed my wand within close reach and proceeded cautiously.

I arrived without anyone noticing my presence. Snape and the Marauders were standing face to face, a recipe for disaster...

* * *

"So, Snivellus, which will it be?" Sirius repeated.  
  
"Neither, unless it's going to be you." He sneered in return.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to my friends that way!" James yelled.  
  
The Marauders were ready to launch an attack, four to one, not really fare odds. I stepped into the light.  
  
"Leave him." I said quietly.  
  
Sirius turned to stare at me, Severus took the opportunity and drew his wand to attack Sirius. 

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it up behind his back.

He swore at me, the Marauders stared as I hissed something at him, and he glared at me as he slowly relaxed his arm.  
  
"Bastard!" Sirius swore.  
  
"Dirty little rat!" Exclaimed James.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Sirius yelled at me.  
  
"Are you questioning me?" I responded, with a slightly red glare.  
  
"The bloody hell I am!"  
  
I walked up to him, right in his face.  
  
"Don't you dare." I said in a hushed and vicious voice.  
  
He simply stared at me.  
  
I turned and disappeared, leaving them all gaping after me...

* * *

... and bitter partings. 

* * *

"God Damned Bitch!" He screamed at me.  
  
"Fucking Stupid Prick!" I raged.  
  
"HEY!" Remus bellowed.  
  
"WHAT???!!!" We turned to glare at him.  
  
"You. Are. Giving. Me. A. Fucking. Headache!" He yelled.  
  
"And we're sick of listening to you two." James put in.  
  
I glowered at every single one of them, Sirius last of all.

I stayed longer on him, a slight snarl forming on my face.

I stormed out. Sirius watched after me, then headed out in the opposite direction.

* * *

Peter let out a relieved sigh. James turned to look at him. Remus shook his head.  
  
"They're always fighting now." He said. "I just wished I knew why."  
  
"I just wish they would shut up." James moaned.  
  
Peter watched the exchange nervously.  
  
"They don't do anything but fight now, you can hardly tell that they can stand each other, let alone that they were best friends." He said quietly.  
  
The three boys sat and contemplated their two friends.

* * *

I strode through the back corridors and secret passageways of Hogwarts, my knowledge of them guiding me truly away from my 'friends'.

I slipped out from behind a tapestry and found myself face to face with Snape.

He glared at me slightly at first, then seeing my mood stepped aside.

I brushed past roughly, I had little time for anyone, let alone him of all people. I scowled at the subject of most of Sirius and my arguments.  
  
I continued on my way.

* * *

"Shadow." Called a familiar voice, but not really one I particularly wanted to speak to at that moment, but would probably be glad about doing so afterwards, I thought.  
  
"Shadow, I need to talk to you." Dumbledore said calmly, yet I could sense something was wrong.  
  
"Yes?" I said turning to meet my headmaster and family member. I could see his eyes glittering and sad.  
  
"It's about Aurea." He said gently.  
  
"Mother? What's wrong." My heart was almost deadly still.  
  
"You might want to sit down." He stated.  
  
"No." I breathed. "It's not- She's not- It Cant Be True!" I screamed.  
  
"Shadow." He said quietly. Almost as a way conformation, not that I needed any, I already knew.  
  
I turned on my heel and fled.

* * *

James, Remus and Peter had finally managed to catch Sirius, who was seething. Suddenly, they were flattened by an almost invisible blur.  
  
They got up and dusted themselves off, then turned to see what had happened. They saw Sirius, who had been the initial victim, pulling me up off the floor.  
  
"Shad?" Remus was the first to get over the shock, of which they were all suffering, not surprising.  
  
I was gasping, my chest pounding, my eyes big and the deepest blue, my face was pink, really exceptional seeing as I was very pale, my hair looked windswept and my eyes stared fixedly.  
  
"Are- are you alright?" Sirius exclaimed, both winded and stunned.  
  
I merely stared fixedly.  
  
"Shad?" James asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Nikki," I said suddenly. "I gotta tell Nikki."  
  
The Marauders watched me anxiously.  
  
"Oh, god!"  
  
Then a young looking reddy-blond haired boy in year six appeared from round the corner, looking like he had just run down the whole castle, which he virtually had.  
  
"Anna?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
I looked up, he took one look at me, backed away and murmured negatives  
  
"He did, he did, he did...I muttered repeatedly.  
  
Nikki looked appalled.  
  
"No." He said again, his eyes bored into mine, begging it not to be true.  
  
I held his gaze.  
  
He gasped, broke into sobs and took off.  
  
I pulled away from Sirius.

* * *

"How could he?" Nikki asked, rocking himself slowly.  
  
I sat beside him, my closeness as much for his comfort as for mine.  
  
"I don't know." I said gently, "It's not the same anymore, everything's changed."  
  
"Where do we go now?" He turned to me.  
  
"I guess we stay here, or maybe we have to figure that out, but I don't think Dumbledore would let us starve or anything."  
  
"Why do you call him that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"I prefer it."  
  
"Why?"

* * *

_Written by ArbDreamer Most of these characters and places belong to JK Rowling, though I'm sure I would have been nicer to them if they were mine. Well, maybe..._


	7. Questioning

**_

* * *

Questioning..._**

* * *

Hi guys! 

Ur really gonna hate me now, I just know it!

* * *

This chappie, well, it aint a chappie... 

This is just an A/N and thank u!

Please bear with me!

(And check out the hectic buddin yung authours below!)

(All spellin deliberate!)

* * *

Ok, I jus wanna say: 

I'm sufferin M A J O R writers block at da mo, I guess it's payback(don't ask)

Sorry I haven't written, reasons are:

a. see above.

b. I have been SERIOUSLY sleep deprived(without writtin)

c. I have too many things on my schedule, tennis, hockie, homework, schoolwork, school, art, more art(suX!)...(u get da pic)

d. I hav been sick da last long while and dont wanna stress myself out.

* * *

So, I was wondering if u guys could help me out? 

Could u just post(review) or whatever ur current view of my story to me?(u can check out my homesite and leave a comment there or whatever...)

If u hav any questions(I mean any, relating to the story that is!) u can do the same and I will try to answer them.

And last, wait patiently!

ThanX to all u guys who reviewed!

(And any1 who bothered to read my fic, especially to those who read this far!)

* * *

Ur notes are last, but WAY far from least! 

**saphrin2****:** My first ever reviewer! I think u prolly read the explanation in chap2, I hope the chars are more familiar now!

**J-MaC-29****:**Hope u get it now, the whole Shad-Anna thing was a wierd concept, but also a very important part of who she is.

**Akima: **Hi!!! lol, c u soon. well, I guess it is more of an "adults version" of it, so would make sense.

**Laila Neville****: **Am I a good monkey? Well, it's sorted now, ur story is lank kiff!(Way cool in english!)

**Hekate101****:**Does the Crazy Faery dance(AGAIN!)Latin is KEWL!

**Minor God****:** That name would be Bitch, Evil, Snowy or Witch!

**Rinaula****:**Hey Batty Natty! Yup ur on da write fic(yes that was deliberate) I still don't believe u can THINK THAT! lol. Siri RULZ(U'll just hav too help, read, review and find out!)

And just incase u haven't allready read this...

ALL THESE AUTHOURS ROCK!!!!!

_Yours Strangely_

_Arb_


	8. Sisterhood

I'm SO sorry about the delay with chapters.

My connection was down and I couldn't get it fixed, now, however, everythings back and running.

Please forgive me for the uncontrolable circumstances...

So here's the next few chapies!

* * *

_**Sisterhood**_

"Morning!" Lily called to the dorm.

I pulled a pillow over my head and moaned.

"Noooo."

"Come on lazy bones!" Yelled Molly.

Alice grinned at me from under her duvet,

"What time you get in?" She asked.

"About four hours ago."

Alice gave a piteous look; the other two gave a mild gape.

"Why so late?" said Lily.

"That bloody prick." I said sharply.

"Sirius?"

All of them knew that we were quarrelling.

"Well, I never did agree with the marauders anyhow." Lily stated.

"Their fine, only Sirius is driving me mad!"

"Why is he even fighting with you?" Molly brushed a curl of bright red from her face.

"I wouldn't let them pick on Snape, it was four to one."

"And now they're mad at you?!"

"No, just Sirius."

"Well I always said he was an idiot!" Lily declared.

"Not that often, but at the moment..."

* * *

We eventually all went down to breakfast, today was Saturday: Girl day. With the way Sirius was behaving at the moment I wouldn't mind if every day was girl day, and not just once a week.

* * *

"So, what happened last-"Alice began, her sentence cut abruptly short when the marauders appeared.

"Morning Shad." Remus said gently.

"Hi." I replied and nodded in return to Peter, who didn't want to bear the brunt of Sirius' temper.

"Morning ladies," James chirped happily, "Lily, Shad, Alice, Molly!"

"What are you doing here?" Lily demanded of James.

"Why, dear lady, eating breakfast, what else?"

"Aah!" Lily exclaimed. "Can't you just _leave_?!"

"Absolutely not." James beamed.

Sirius appeared from the hall, his face immediately turned into a grimace.

"Why are you sitting here?" He asked James, his tone indicating up-most displeasure.

"Why, to converse with these lovely ladies of course!" James looked completely too sure of himself.

"You know what, I think I lost my appetite." I said quickly.

"But Shad, you've hardly eaten!" Molly cried.

"I've had enough, really." I said rising from the table.

"Nonsense," Alice exclaimed, "you can't leave without breakfast."

"I can and I certainly will." With that, I turned, and left.

* * *

"Shad?"

"Hey Nikki."

"What's up at the moment?"

"Nothing much, or important."

"No, something's wrong."

"Like I said, nothing important."

"Oh, ok then."

"So, what you been doing lately?"

"Hmm... Work, mostly."

"Besides that?"

"Well," Nikki started to look very shy. "Um, sorta seeing this girl, Rita."

"_What?!"_ I yelled, "How long?" I grinned as Nikki squirmed and flushed red, he looked very funny.

"Er, about three weeks." His face was going redder.

I laughed and hugged him.

"Congrats!" I exclaimed, "So, what's she like?"

* * *

"So, which do you think? Green, or blue?"

"Definitely blue. Don't you girls think so?"

"Yeah, blue suits you Alice."

Alice did a twirl in the blue dress.

"I don't know. Terry didn't say where we're going."

"I still say blue." Lily said.

"The green is nice but blue suits you best." Molly said smiling.

"Why don't we ask Shad, she hasn't said anything yet." Alice nodded in agreement to Lily's suggestion.

"Shad?"

"What?"

"Can you come help me decide?"

"Take the blue, Lily and Molly are right."

"Oh, ok then." She sighed

* * *

The three of them shook their heads, I'd been very aloof lately, and extremely quiet. Whenever me and Sirius entered a room there were sure to be fireworks, and to avoid this we would each leave the moment we saw one another. The first one to leave gained a small victory over the other by beating them to an exit.

* * *

The Marauders sat in silence. None of them knew quite what to say, normally they could laugh and joke freely, but now, one single mention of Shadow changed the entire mood. Shadow had always been the one to break the silence, and now, there was none who would.

"Sirius, don't you think you're taking this a little-"James was cut short.

"No. Change the subject." Sirius said, cutting the conversation short.

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Did you see the Cannons versus Wasps game on Friday?" Peter tried to brighten the mood; Quidditch had always been a good topic.

"Yeah, we already discussed that three times this week." Sirius growled.

The Marauders sat in silence.

* * *

Robin Wood came into the common room, just as Sirius and I entered.

"No!" He caught us before we could escape.

"We _have_ to practice before the start of the season," He glanced at Sirius and I before he spoke again, "_no matter_ what the differences between team members."

Sirius openly snarled, I started to leave, but then Wood grabbed my arm.

"I don't care what's with you two, but all quarrels _will_ be left at the edge of the Quidditch pitch."

I opened my mouth to point out that we weren't anywhere near the pitch when Sirius spoke up.

"Fine."

I stared at him, this wasn't right, something was going through his mind, if only I could find out what it was...

* * *

Our first practice, I knew it would be bad, but _that_ bad?

* * *

The team assembled, everyone was shivering. Partly from cold, partly from excitement, and partly out of nervousness, every single person in the school knew about the current situation between the marauders. Sirius and I hadn't been in the same room for more than twenty seconds for weeks, let alone having to work together as a team...

We mounted, James on his Nimbus Six (state of the art at that time), Wood on his Cleansweep Eight (Fairly modern and good enough for a keeper), the rest of the team (Frank Longbottom and Amanda Jordan as my fellow chasers, and Sarah Bell as the one reliable beater that day) on decent Nimbus Fives, Sirius and I both on our own handmade-fine-tuned brooms.

The bludgers were circling the pitch, the snitch was no-where to be seen, and I had the quaffle. We began.

I passed back to Amanda, who passed up to Frank.

A bludger was hit out the chasers field and went straight through one of the unprotected hoops on the other side.

Frank passed up to Amanda, she passed to me.

James stopped hovering and went into a dive.

I aimed, shot and scored, Wood almost falling off his broom to try and catch the twist shot.

Amanda got the quaffle.

James pulled up from the steep dive and returned to circling the pitch.

Sarah smashed a bludger away from Frank who was readying to receive the quaffle.

Frank passed back to me, I shot forwards to Amanda.

A bludger knocked me from the air.

* * *

"_**Sirius**_" Wood was pissed, in fact pissed was an understatement, "Why the _hell_ didn't you block that bludger?!"

"I didn't see it!"

"Like hell you didn't! You only hovered there and stared at it!"

"It's not like she's dead or anything anyway!"

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" I yelled.

"Shad? Are you OK?" Wood was checking me over in an instant.

"Do you think I'm OK?!" I screamed, "I just fell lord knows how many hundred feet, after being crushed by a fucking bludger, and you're asking if I'm OK?!"

Wood cringed, "I think we should take her to the hospital wing..."

* * *

Written by ArbDreamer

Most of these characters and places belong to JK rowling, though I'm sure I would have been nicer to them if they were mine.

Well, maybe...


	9. Judgement and Jealousy

**_

* * *

Judgement and Jealousy_**

"I can't believe he would do that!" Lily exclaimed.

My dorm mates were sitting around my bed in the hospital wing.

"Even I can't think he would stoop that low." Molly said.

I turned and looked at Alice.

"Which one did you choose?"

She looked confused for a moment, then they all started laughing.

"The blue." She said, I chuckled and ended up choking.

"Shad?" Lily was up and trying to help in an instant.

I waved her away and tried breathing, eventually getting it right.

"He could have killed you!" Molly exclaimed.

"Shame Shad, I mean, with every thing going on..." Lily refrained from actually mentioning anything about my mother.

"Lily!" Alice scolded

"It is true though." Lily said calmly. "Why haven't the team been to visit you yet?"

She turned back to me.

"Madame Pickford wouldn't let them stay," I responded, "she dragged Wood out whilst he was trying to say they would come back later and that he'd sort Sirius out, and make him apologise, he could barely finish three words."

"What is with this school and choosing grumpy nurses who all have names starting with 'P'?" Alice asked.

We all laughed.

Only this time I didn't choke.

* * *

Sirius was hiding in the library. He was trying to avoid both the Quidditch team, especially Wood, and the Marauders. So far he had been successful, but sooner or later...

He made a decision. Sirius headed up to the hospital wing. He was trying to convince himself that he was only going there because it was the last place the others would expect him to be. Really he knew he wanted to talk to Shad, not yell, just talk. If he found her asleep that was ok, Shadow didn't need to hear, he just needed to speak to her, and if she was concussed, well, maybe he could talk to her without there being an argument....

* * *

Sirius arrived at the hospital wing shortly after visiting hours. He snuck in anyway, like they had after Moony's transformations so many times before.

* * *

He arrived at the small room and took a quick peek in. Shadow was asleep. He tiptoed in, and quietly took a seat.

"Shad? Are you asleep?"

He watched nervously.

No response.

"That's ok. You don't need to hear me; I just want you to listen."

He eyed the still figure.

"I- I- well, I guess I want to say- to say, that I'm sorry, really, really sorry, not just for today, but for this whole thing."

He paused for a bit.

"I guess it's useless talking to you now really, but I just wanted to try."

"It's not always useless." Came the reply.

Sirius virtually jumped out of his skin.

"You're awake."

"In a manner of speaking." I said. "Care to tell me what you wanted to say?"

"No, it's fine, really." He gave a slightly bitter face.

"Oh, so you don't want to apologise?"

"Why would I?"

"You mean you didn't want to earlier? Or have you had a change of heart?"

Sirius scowled.

"Wood didn't send you..." I looked at him. "So, I guess you must be here of your own free will."

He said nothing.

"Just admit it ok?!"

"Admit what?!" Sirius exploded. "That you're being a traitor?! That you're protecting Slytherins?! You'll probably help them deface Gryphindor!"

I stared at him, a few minutes ago he had been wanting to apologise, now he was raving.

"And all because of that bloody snake Snape!"

"Why would I do anything for Snape?! It's not like He's my boyfriend or anything!"

Sirius suddenly went silent.

"Oh, my..."

I stared at him.

Sirius left in a rush.

* * *

I lay there in shock. _Sirius had really thought that? Was he_ _**jealous**? Did Sirius Black see us as more than friends? Was I special to him? Could he actually believe I could have anything but distaste for Snape?_

My mind reeled for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Madame Pickford allowed me out, but only after much bullying pleading and eventually an attempted escape.

I went down to breakfast, I would meet everyone there.

* * *

We sat down next to the Marauders. Lily ended up sitting next to James. I sat next to Sirius. He tried extremely hard to ignore me.

The others tried to ease the tension with conversation but the vibe remained, it was killing me, then I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you jealous?" I suddenly blurted out, my night making me restless and uncomfortable.

Sirius had to acknowledge my presence, forced reality affecting him almost like a physical blow. The rest of the group, Marauders and Reds, my dorm mates, both went silent and watched the first words - to their knowledge - me and Sirius had exchanged in three weeks.

"No." Sirius tried to scoff, but something caught.

I stared at him as if some huge revelation had just occurred, which it most clearly had.

"Oh, my word." I continued staring. "How could you even believe that?"

The others were shocked that we were even speaking to one another, let alone decently.

"I never said that I did."

"But you refused to talk about it, walking out like that."

"I didn't want to get in trouble."

"Really?" I raised one _very_ sceptical eyebrow. "A _Marauder_ afraid of trouble?"

"Look, just leave it." Sirius suddenly exclaimed.

"No."

Sirius stared at me, I stared back, we stayed like that for a while.

Sirius shook his head as if trying to dislodge the after effects of a dream.

"Do I disconcert you?" I stared at him.

No answer.

"Can we continue this somewhere else, sometime else?" Sirius said staring over my shoulder at the entrance to the hall, where Snape had just arrived.

I sensed what Sirius was staring at.

"You want to ask him?"

Sirius returned his gaze to me.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I very well could be, I just got smashed by a bludger and fell two hundred and thirty feet straight down, anything you want to say?"

Sirius gave a 'why do you have to do this?' look.

"I already have." He mumbled.

"Sorry?" I asked, my choice of the word was entirely deliberate.

He glared at me.

"Yes." Again you could barely hear what he said.

"I couldn't hear that, would you like to try it again?"

"Alright! For Fuck Sake Yes! You happy yet?!" He suddenly shouted.

He got up and turned to leave.

"Maybe we should have that later somewhere else thing." I said.

Sirius turned to face me.

"Bloody hell! What more do you want?!"

"I want the answer. Just one simple answer. Why?"

"I'm not, ok?!" Sirius looked at me with eyes that were both angry and hurt. "So there is no 'why'!"

* * *

We stepped out of the hall and found an empty classroom.

"Ok, go on, tell me."

Sirius just looked at me disbelievingly.

"Look, there's nothing to tell."

"You seem to be having a very deluded overactive imagination about my non-existent relationship with Snape!"

He looked away, not able to deny it, not able to admit.

I continued.

"Normally someone has a reason for being angered about someone else's relationships, and one _has _to have a very good reason for believing in non-existent ones!"

Sirius was staring very hard at the wall. His eyes refused to meet mine.

"Look, I thought you had a thing with him, you always protect him, always on his side, you're in Gryphindor for Pete's sake! Supporting Slytherin is treachery!"

"I _don't _support Slytherin!"

"Fine, then this is over, and you can stop pushing it!"

"I don't think so, but," I threw my hands up. "I'll leave it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

Written by ArbDreamer

Most of these characters and places belong to JK rowling, though I'm sure I would have been nicer to them if they were mine.

Well, maybe...


	10. Bruised not Broken

_**Bruised Not Broken**_

The Reds, as Shadow and her dorm mates were known, named for the fact that _all_ of them had some red in their hair colouring, and the marauders were still seated at the Gryphindor breakfast table. Only two members were missing, namely Sirius and Shadow, who were the current topic of the conversation.

"They just spoke to each other." Peter said, shocked.

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed, "Thank goodness! Shadows already got enough on her plate with her mom and all; the fight must have been killing her."

"What's wrong with her mom?" James asked.

Lily suddenly clapped a hand to her mouth.

"You don't know?"

"No, is something amiss?" Remus leaned forward in concern.

"No, nothing, just forget I ever said anything." She righted quickly.

If Shad hadn't told them, then she wouldn't want them to know.

"What's going on here?" James inquired.

"Nothing." Alice quickly responded.

"It's not nothing if something's wrong with her mom." Remus said.

"Look, there's nothing for you to be interested in, so you don't need to waste your time prying." Molly said decidedly.

"Then why are you being so secretive?" James pried.

* * *

The next Quidditch practise was in much better weather, it was sunny and warm; the change in the weather almost seemed to represent the change of attitude between Sirius and myself.

When Wood came out to meet us he seemed about ready to handle world war one.

"Right!" He called. "Ok, due to recent events I want to make sure that there are no issues between team members that will come into the game. So, if anyone has a problem that needs solving, step up and sort it out."

Without any hesitation I stepped up.

Wood looked like he'd just invited a Malfoy into his home.

I cocked my head at Sirius and gave a small smile.

"Want to answer that question yet?"

He scowled and gave an exasperated sigh.

"No."

"Is that the answer or the response?"

"Both."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Wood looked incredibly relieved.

"Well, anyone else?" He looked around. "No? Righ-"

Sirius stepped up. Wood's face fell, he sighed.

Sirius fixed me with a probing stare.

"Are you going to quit asking me a stupid question?"

"No, I like asking stupid questions, and the one I was asking wasn't stupid."

Sirius sighed.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Wood looked relieved again.

"Anybody else?" He looked around, "Great, next, if anyone would like to voice a lack of trust with a team member?"

No one stood up.

"Don't be shy, nothings going to happen to you."

Still, no one stood.

"Ok, lets do things this way. Every one close your eyes."

We did so.

"Now, anyone who has a lack of trust for a team member, raise your hand."

There was a shuffling sound. I didn't raise my hand.

"Now, if you raised you hand and you don't mind telling us who you have a problem trusting nod your head. Remember only I can see you."

Wood sighed relief.

"Yes?"

Sirius' unmistakable voice broke the quiet.

"I think I have a problem trusting you not to do embarrassing and idiotic things like this when we actually play a match."

There was a loud roar of laughter from the group. Every opened their eyes and saw Woods face going decidedly pink.

"Not to mention that he might distract us from our game preaching 'love, peace, and happiness'!" I exclaimed.

Sirius burst out laughing.

We grinned.

Wood was now completely red.

* * *

"What were you doing when you were all sitting down and stuff?" Molly asked me when I met them at the pitch exit.

I told them about Wood's encouragement speech.

"He actually did that?" Alice laughed.

"What's next, a self pride day?" Lily chortled.

* * *

Life went on as normal for the next few weeks, and eventually a month passed after Wood's 'happy family' day as it had been christened.

I was on my way to meet the Marauders, it was just before curfew, we were going to have a secret meeting. Tonight was important.. We all had chosen to come separate ways so as to be harder to spot and less suspicious.

I arrived at the room of requirement.

I was the last arrival; I always checked that no one was within a dangerous proximity, or onto us.

* * *

"Shadow." James whispered in greeting.

"Hi." I said to all of them.

"Hi Shad." Peter muttered.

"So, Siri, you going to answer the question yet?"

The Marauders moaned.

"I could always leave..."

"No!" Sirius yelped.

"Good to know you love that much."

Sirius glared.

"I meant the answer was no." He grumbled.

"So, shall we start?"

* * *

I sat with the Marauders for a couple of hours, perfecting their technique until we were all about to collapse. These evenings were always draining, they always required a large usage of natural magic.

Suddenly Sirius groaned.

We turned to look at him.

"I think that's enough for tonight." I said quietly.

"Amen!" James exclaimed, we were all exhausted.

Peter and James departed one by one.

As Sirius was leaving I grabbed his arm.

"How many nights are you practising?"

He frowned.

"One, why would I be doing any more?"

"Sirius, more than once a week is _suicide_ you'll drain your power so much you won't get a hair, let alone a full animagus form!" I hissed.

"Who says?"

"Sirius, listen to me! You won't be able to do _anything_, not a charm, not transfiguration, eventually after your magic's gone, or if you do too much, the power will come from your _body_. I'm not joking, first small things will go, like you won't be able to hear properly, not that I'm sure you always do, but, anyway, then you won't be able to grip things, you can't breathe, eventually you _will_ die."

"So what are you saying?"

I sighed.

"Instead of practising, come visit me. I need company sometimes."

He looked at me, my earnest stare digging into him.

"Ok."

* * *

I awoke first that morning.

Something was wrong, I just knew it.

Where was Alice?

She should have been back early this morning.

"Lily, Lily!"

"Hmm...What?"

"Where's Alice?" I hissed.

Lily sat bolt upright, now wide awake.

"She's not here? Something's _got_ to be wrong." She jumped up and checked every where for her.

"Molly!" Molly jerked up. "Where's Alice?"

"She's not here?" Molly was still staring at the empty bed, trying to take this in.

"We have to find her before something happens." Lily said.

* * *

We got to Hogsmede before most students would even _dream_ of being awake. The sun was only just grazing the tips of the nearest hills. 4:30, too late for Alice to be out, too early for anyone to see us.

We found the house, it was just out of town enough to be isolated, just close enough to be safe.

Molly made to knock on the door.

Just then we heard a scream from inside and a loud crash.

Lily looked horrified.

"Fuck it!" I said.

A second crash resounded as I burst open the door, we had left our wands in the carriage so brute force would have to do.

We charged up the stairs where the crying was coming from.

"Don't think you can get away now, bitch." A male voice said.

We arrived at the location of all the noise unheard ourselves; Terry was way too focused on his own work.

"What the-"He yelled.

Alice was curled up on the carpet, blood streaming from her face.

Lily and Molly grabbed her, and pulled her away from Terry.

He made to tackle them; I didn't falter for a single second.

* * *

Terry lay on his back. Black and blue marks spread across his entire body, the bruises starting in a sickly yellow. Blood ran from his nose and split lip, he clutched his useless left arm to himself.

Stupid bastard I thought as he lunged for me.

I grabbed his right hand and crushed the fingers, pinning him to the ground I could hear three of his ribs crack from my movements as I twisted to block an attempted blow from one of his legs. In an instant, he was helpless, Three broken ribs, broken arm, crushed hand, dislocated knee, nevermind the other damage.

I rose from beside the struggling bloody form.

Lily and Molly, who had returned to help me, after they had placed Alice in the car and retrieved their wands, gaped at the sight of Terry. He looked like a piece of butchers meet which had been partially been through the mincer.

"You could have used magic." Lily gasped.

"It's not like you need a wand." Molly said.

I shrugged, we left Terry looking like he'd been through a blender.

* * *


End file.
